1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic observation apparatus used to observe tissue of a specimen using an ultrasonic wave, an operation method of an ultrasonic observation apparatus, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, a technique called an ultrasonic elastography has been known as an examination technique of a breast cancer or the like using an ultrasonic wave (for example, see International Patent Publication No. 2005/122906). The ultrasonic elastography is a technique using the fact that a cancer in a living body or hardness of tumor tissue differs according to a progress state of a disease or a living body. In this technique, a strain amount or an elastic modulus of living tissue at an examination point is measured using an ultrasonic wave in a state in which the examination point is pressed from the outside, and a cross-sectional image is displayed as a measurement result.